1. Field of the Invention
This application is a continuation-in-part patent application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/292,749 filed Apr. 16, 1999 now abandoned. The invention is a system and method for use with a computer for drawing a picture on a display of a computer enabling a user to get skilled in handling a computer by building the geometric picture parts of a picture on a display of the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the computer, various data such as letters and ideas are made by the same method of making a sentence as letter data or marks.
On the other hand, it is usual for those skilled in the art to arrange letters or sentences linearly, but in case of a picture, it is necessary to arrange the same on a plane.
The method of drawing the desired picture on a computer has been proposed, but according to the prior method, the desired pictures are stuck at random and fixed on a display of the computer by a bitmap or other image format.
In accordance with the prior clip art method, the picture parts are copied one by one from the first made picture with a mouse cursor or the like and dropped on a display of a computer in order to make the desired picture.
(1) According to the conventional image method, such as using bitmap images, the picture parts for drawing the desired picture are not stored systematically or exchangeably in a file of the computer personal computer on a display of a computer. Therefore, addition or amendment of the individual parts that make up the finished picture is impossible on a display of a computer, and any reuse of the picture, or parts of the picture, is difficult.
(2) In addition, it is very difficult for the common user of the computer, except for those skilled in the art, to drag freely the picture parts from the finished picture and to drop them on a display of the computer in order to draw the desired picture.
(3) Accordingly, it is next to impossible for an unskilled operator, beginner, young user of the computer, or disabled person to freely draw the desired picture on the display of the computer.